Love
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: Sequel to Coven! Bella and Edward figure things out when Bella leaves again but this time for the safety of her fmaily. What will Edward figure out in her absense? Hehe! B/E new couples, Cannon pairs!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES!**

**ENJOY!**

**Dancing-With-The-Past**

Bella's POV

It's been two years since we moved to Maine. Although I don't like it as much as Forks it suits us. I aged us a bit but not much. It's been a few years and the kids are all completely aged. Nessie looks the same as always. She's off with Jackson right now. She's somewhere in South America. She called last night. Aden is tall and built like his father. Her has Edward's green eyes which have dulled a bit into a limestone green instead of Emerald. His hair falls over his forehead and tuffs out around his ears. Sasha is a bit smaller than Nessie, about my height, with long bronze hair and my big brown eyes. I laugh softly. Her lips and nose are perfectly straight and symmetrical. They are all very pale but beautiful.

Jace is smooth and powerful. Her has thick, dirty blonde hair that falls all over his face. It's about the length of Aden's. He's tall like Jas and has a lot of muscle on him. He has dark brown eyes now. He's closest to Aden because they are the only two boys. Those two are over in Volterra at the moment visiting Marcus.

Eeva is a beauty. She has Carlisle's blonde hair. Her hair flows down to the middle of her back. She has mom's blue eyes ad uneven lips. She's pale and is built like Esme and I. She's a wonderful sister. Emm watches out for her but not like he watches out for me.

Lilly has Emm's wavy hair with rose's blonde color. She has Rose's blue eyes and her build. She's tall with model like features. Her lips are like the Swans definitely. Sarah has Emm's hair and Rose's Eyes and features. She is taller than Lilly and built like an athlete. All the kids are beautiful.

"Love are you going to come out of your mind now and relax or are you going to be stiff all night?" I smile softly at him.

"I'm just sad that's all. Everyone's leaving the house. We're moving to Europe and we're all going to school again. It's all changing again. Being here longer has been nice but I don't like it. I miss home so much." I whisper into his chest.

"Well do you want to go there for Christmas? Just me and you? We can spend some time there and then come home Christmas eve." I grin.

"That sounds wonderful!" I say smiling. He kisses my cheeks softly. The door opens and I look at him confused. He shrugs and I hear the voice I've missed so much for the past month.

"Mom I'm home!" Nessie calls through the house. I jump up from Edward's lap and dart at her. I hug her tightly and kiss her cheeks.

"Why are you home so soon baby?" I ask grinning.

"Well Christmas is coming soon and we wanted to spend the holiday with our family. When do Jace and Aden fly back?" I smile.

"Tomorrow. Jackson Esme and Carlisle are out in the kitchen." I say.

"Love, I have a flight booked for two weeks before Christmas is that okay?" I smile.

"Sounds wonderful. So we'll go back three days before Christmas?" I ask softly. Nessie looks at me confused.

"Yes ma'am." He says coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me from behind. He kisses my neck and Nessie smiles.

"Mind telling me what's up?" I smile.

"Well your father and I are going on a little vacation. I'm feeling home sick plus I never really saw the meadow during the winter I bet it's beautiful." I say my eyes glazing over.

"We may want to tell everyone." I nod and grab his hand pulling him out side.

"Hey Edward do you want to get them to fly out to the island and meet them there?" He grins.

"I like how you think. Or we could go to Volterra and have a huge Christmas party there." I smile.

"I like your thinking sweetie." I say kissing his cheek. I pull out my phone and dial Marcus's number.

"The boys are fine Bells." I laugh softly.

"That's not why I'm calling. Tell the boys to cancel they're flight. We're going to have Christmas at the castle this year. Don't worry about it. Yep. I'll have people come by. Calm down. It's just us." I laugh.

"You guys are like a small army though Bells." I smile.

"So we'll juice up your Christmas. Bye Marcus. Tell Aden he better be on his best behavior or I will not be happy when Edward and I see him Christmas eve." I say smiling.

"Wait I thought you were coming before that?" I laugh softly at his confused tone.

"No the Cullen clan will be there aside from my mate and I. We are spending a few weeks in Washington. I'll call you tomorrow and Alice and I will explain the details. Ciao!" I kiss into the phone twice and hang up.

"Mr. Cullen I believe we have to go pack for our little trip." I say smiling. He grins.

"You know I quite like that blue panties set Alice got you. I'm partial to that color on you." I push him softly laughing.

"Mmmmm…that you do." I say smiling. I smile as I hear Alice bouncing through the house.

"Bella your going to let me plan a party again. Yes! I'll be good I promise!" I smile and look at her.

"Ali can you do me a favor. Edward and I are going on a trip and I was wondering if you'd pack a special bag for me." I whisper lowly in her ear. She grins and nods her head.

"Will do Bells. I love you so much right now. Oh where are you going will you need a dress?" I nod smiling.

"I'll need a warm looking dress but that's all. We're going to Washington for two weeks so I'll need something to look warm in. I highly doubt we'll be out of the bedroom for a few days but pack enough for two weeks just in case. I love you Ali!" I yell as she bounces away. I walk over to where Edward is standing and take his hand.

"Family meeting get your bums down here!" I yell loud and clear. Edward chuckles and we watch as everyone files down. They sit down and I place myself softly on the edge of Edwards chair. I look around softly. I love this room it's cozy.

A long circular table sits in the center on top of a long beautiful hand made Persian rug. Chairs are sat around the table leaving a few spots open, three to be exact. A crystal chandelier hangs over the table. Wood is put up covering all the walls. Two dressers are sitting on either side one with glass doors showing off Esme fine china and the other is sitting under a painting of the cliffs of La Push. Wide double doors sit at the end of the table standing open into a small hall way. A set of swinging wooden doors sit behind me going into the modern kitchen.

"Well we are going to be spending Christmas at the castle this year. You can all leave when you choose but Edward and I will be arriving Christmas eve. We're spending some alone time back home for a couple weeks. We're leaving two weeks before Christmas." They nod and Jasper keeps looking around.

"Jas, Ali is in planning mode and since we have a meeting about the newborns in an hour, I asked her to pack a special bag for Edward and I." He laughs loudly.

"My god you two are not going to leave the room for days." I groan and hide my face in Edward's shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap I smile and kiss his cheek. Things have slowed down but also sped up lately. All the kids have left the house and everything's changing. They're going to all go out traveling and make their own coven. Leaving just us again. I sigh of course I knew this day would come but I don't want it too.

I stand and walk out of the room. I walk down the long flowing halls of our house. I look at all the pictures that we've taken over the years. The first one is of Ali and Jas looking at each other and laughing. They're sitting beside the wall of an old wooden barn by our old home. The next is of Ali and I sitting at our house talking. We were just getting back and sitting down a cup of blood was sitting in my hands. We hadn't know they were taking the picture.

The next was one of Edward and I. He's in a tree looking down at me. Our faces are pretty close and we had no clue they were taking the picture. Beside that is another picture of Edward and I in our tree with our jackets off. We're talking to each other and flirting. Emm had snapped that one with out our knowledge as well.

My favorite one of my brother and I is next. I touch it and smile. I'm leaning against Emm and his arm is wrapped around my waist as we lean against the rock wall that ran by our driveway. Mom took the picture.

The next picture is one Dem took of Nessie and I. I'm holding her above my head and we're looking into each other's eyes. Her little hand is going to my hair. I smile and touch the picture softly.

The next picture Jas took of me. I'm smiling looking at Emm and I'm crouched on a rock. My hair is messy and wind blown form running. That how things used to be. Just us three. Next is Carlisle with a bat across his shoulders. I remember that game, Emm got so mad he broke the bat on a home run. Edward is next, he's in our tree leaning on a broken branch. He's beautiful. I love the man to the end of this earth. Next is both of us laughing at Jas and Emm's antics. Alice snapped the picture. Next is of Emm trying to act cool, yeah it's not working. He's smiling raising both his eyebrows. He was leaning on the table. I snapped that picture. Rose is next. It's just a shot of her face with her blonde hair curling down the side of her shoulder. It's still pretty, her eyes are a nice dark gold color. I smile at the next picture happy Emm found love. His arm is wrapped around Rose and he's listening to her laugh softly. He's leaning against the wall and she's lean against him. Alice is next with her knowing smirk. Jas is beside her in a standing picture where he's going all soldier stance on us. Esme's next. She's laying on the couch with her feet crossed. I smile as her eyes look greenish. I unfroze them and they are green when she's human. Mom was beautiful when she was human. The next is of her and Carlisle. His arm is around her softly and he's trying not to laugh as mom is grinning at Emm, Jas, and I wrestling over the remote. Rose snapped that pick. The next is Rose, Jas, Emm, and Ali all standing by Emm's jeep. They're all kind of smirking because it was our last day. Next is Edward and I at prom. We're dancing and staring into each other's eyes with love and compassion apparently Emm snuck the picture. Next is all the kids at the annual Cullen family photo shoot. I sigh and look at the secret door leading into the children's hall. I wall past it and up the wooden stair into Edward's loft.

His piano stood looking out over the horizon of trees. A wall of windows was on his side. The stairs lead to the landing and there sat his beloved piano. He taught me to play but I haven't really played in a while. I sit down and sigh softly. I stand and walk back down the steps. I smile and walk into the study that is for everyone. It's mostly for the boys but I use it too. There's a couch that's covered in a blanket because Emm spilled blood all over it and unlike the women they wouldn't by a new one. It has pillows on it in all different colors and the walls are red. A coffee table sits in front of the couch and has two candles on it. A chair sits diagonal from the table and a book shelf's beside the chair. Beside the book shelf is a tall candle and beside that is a window. A smooth Japanese screen sits beside the window and a lamp sits beside that. I running my hands over the many books. Carlisle's study looks like it always did.

The house in general is very large, it's log cabin style on the outside and is beside a large running river. The driveway runs beside the river but another runs through the trees for when the river floods. Our home is three floors but Edward's loft is the third floor. I walk into the kitchen and kiss my mom. I grab my phone quickly as it rings. I look at the number and remember it. I quickly walk out the back doors and through the woods quickly. I flip my phone opens.

"Hello?" I ask softly.

"Why hello there Isabella. Long time no talk dear sweet Bella. Listen to me carefully Isabella. You will leave your family and come to me or I will have to kill your daughters and son. I know where they are and I know they're weakest point I also know how to kill your family. Now listen carefully Miss Swan, you will leave a note to your mate saying that you never want to see him or your family again. You will them come down to the South and work the wars with me. Am I clear. If you obey your family is safe and if not then your children die. Even sweet Renesmee. Do we have a deal?" I bite my lip.

"You have a deal Conner, just please don't kill them. I'll be there tomorrow, I promise." I whisper grinding my teeth together.

"Good, goodbye now Isabella see you soon. Oh and speak one word of this to your family and they die." He says before hanging up. I lean against a tree and turn back to the house. I smile and sit down beside in the dinning room.

"Sorry I had to take a call. So what are we talking about?" I ask looking around. Alice looks at me with wide eyes.

"Bella will you ever leave us?" she whispers. I look at her shocked.

"What? Alice you know that will never happen sweetheart." I say softly lovingly. I have become a master at lying. Jasper looks at me and I glare at him.

"Bella may I speak to you for a moment?" Jasper whispers as everyone stands to clear out. I nod and follow him out.

"Bella you lied back there, are there problems with you and Edward?" I sigh and look down. His voice is only for me and I'm shielding his mind and I have been since the phone call.

"Jasper you have to trust me on this, it's the only way. I won't let anything happen…I just won't. I'm sorry Jasper but don't tell anyone please not even Alice." I say in a hushed whisper so only he can hear. I bite my lip turn on my heel and walk back inside plastering a smile on my face. I kiss Edward passionately. I pull him up stairs for a final goodbye.

"I love you Edward so much." I whisper softly into his chest. He runs his hands through my hair.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a goodbye." He whispers.

"I don't know your just being silly. I can't tell you I love you?" I reply laughing softly. He looks in my eyes deeply for a minutes and smiles softly.

"You're right I'm just being silly." He says before kissing me passionately. We kiss longer and then I pull away from him.

"Edward I'm going to freshen up and then you can come back up okay. I'll be done in a minute now shoo." I push him out the door and grab a piece of paper and start writing swiftly.

_Edward,_

_I'm leaving. I'm sorry I never want to see you again. I'm done playing games acting like I care. I loath you. I'm terribly sorry don't come looking for me. _

_Family,_

_I __**C**__an't stand another day with all of you, I'm sorry your trust in me is horrible. _

_-Isabella __**Maria **__**S**__wan_

I bite my lip and draw a heart on the paper and put the letter E in it. I sigh and silently creep out the window. I get to the ground and look in the window. I climb back up and grab my photo of my family afraid I'll never see them again. I slip back out and silently creep away. At a safe distance I let my mind wander and think of writing a note and leaving it on the dresser in the future. I see Alice gasp and run up the stairs and I run for it as they all run up the stairs. That when I see what they do.

(**Alice and Edward run in the room and grab the letter. Edward reads it first and falls to the ground shock written clearly on his face. He shakes with sobs and then my family read the letter. They pass it to Jasper and he reads the full thing. He growls and slams his fist into the wall. **

"**Jas what's your problem why are you angry." Emm yells pissed. **

"**I'm sorry about this Bella but it's not what's best. Emm it's him. Damn it I knew this would happen I knew my past would come back. God it's my fault. Emm somehow he said something and she ran for it. Look at the letter carefully Emmett." Emm reads over it and falls to his knees his eyes pleading with Jas. **

"**No it's can't be. Jasper tell me that this isn't what it means. She'll get killed. Damn it I'm going to kill him." Emmett shouts.) **

I snap out of the vision and think of writing another letter. Alice has a vision and I watch her.

**(Alice picks up the note pad and begins to write. **

_**Don't do anything…yet. He needs to think that you guys don't know. In a week come and surprise attack. I'll be ready to help you. Just do it. Trust me please I know how this will play out. -Bella)**_

I run for it and hitch a ride on a train heading for the south. I get there and look at the man that I hated. The man that threatened my family. He goes to hug me and I dodge him. I growl.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Conner. I don't like you I don't want to even look at you. I'm doing this for my family. I will tell you this once you even try to break our deal and I'll know. I will do to you exactly what I did you Aro and Caius of the Volturi and not think twice about it." I growl out. He chuckles.

"Oh sure you hurt the great Aro and Caius." He says disbelief coloring his tone.

"You want to see they're ashes?" I say softly. He smirks and nods slowly. I smile and pull up two black necklaces. I run my nose along the glass and smell Aro. I hold it up to his nose and he gasps and backs away.

"No, you couldn't have. That means that someone new is in charge of the Volturi." I grin evilly.

"Oh that would be my nephew Marcus." He gapes at me and smiles sinisterly.

"Good then I have the perfect weapon on my hands. You'll be training my army. They are there. Alex takes them out feeding. Now go into that cement building and train them." I sneer at him and walk away.

"Just so you know, you're a dirty bastard who will die for threatening me family." I growl under my breath. I grab his hand as he's about to slap me across the back of me head.

"I'll break both your arms off boy, don't try that with me." I state. I walk into my room and grab a tight black tee-shirt and tight black skinny jeans. I grin and slip on a pair of shinny black pumps. I pull my hair into a high pony and walk out into the center where I hear a lot of commotion. I whistle loudly and all heads turn to me.

"Hello there darlings my name is Isabella. I'm the leader of this army now. You will take orders from me. Here are your rules. Rule one, don't cop attitude with me or you will find your self repeatedly missing a limb. Rule two, do not disobey me or you will have your fingers ripped off repeatedly for five hours then I will tears off your hands and burn them so you never have hands again. Rule three, do not turn on me or I will rip your head off repeatedly for five days every time it reconnects and then kill you with out touching you. Rule four, you respect me and do not speak while I speak, or I'll get creative with your punishment. Rule five, touch me in anyway and you die. Hint of advice be afraid of me and it will save you life. Break a rule where the punishment isn't death and then be afraid of me and you will never get punished but break the rules three times and you die. I have excellent memory and I will remember you." I hear a cocky voice rustle though the crowd.

"As if she's that scary." I grin wickedly and walk through the crowd of vampires who part for me like a sea. I stand in front of the boy who is taller than me by a foot. He towers over me and I glare at him while I look up at him.

"What's your name child?" I whisper darkly.

"Conner." I smile darkly at him and look down.

"Ah Conner that name brings back such sweet memories. I once killed a vampire named Conner. He had such a nice smile. Too bad he pissed me off." I pull my head up[ and my hand up at the same time cupping his neck in my hand. I freeze him and his eyes look at me wildly. "Tell me Conner how does it feel to have all your senses cut off aside from your sight. Is it frightening. Try seeing me move around your body tearing off random limbs at an increasingly slow pace and you not being able to scream or cry in pain. Guess what you can't stop me either." I say in a thin delicate growl. His eyes land on mine with fear absorbing them. I let him drop and he's gasping for breath.

"It won't happen again Isabella." He whispers as I make my way back through the crowd.

"Let that be a warning to all of you. I will not go that easy on you. These next three days will be hell on Earth for you. You will having training exactly like the Volturi guard and I can assure you your purpose for living will be fulfilled. Now I want you to pair off with someone of your gender I don't giving a flying fuck who but you better be paired off in the next five seconds. Go!" I yell they all move around as I watch my watch. They do it in three seconds. I grin widely. "good you learn fast. Now I want you to all spar with each other. Do not go for the easy kill." I watch vaguely as they begin to spare. I sigh and clap loudly. They all turn to me and two boys keep going. I grin and freeze them.

"Thank you for stopping boys. Now listen to me." They unfreeze and I look at them all. I point my finger at a girl who is smiling softly at me.

"You, spar with me. I will show you all what real fighting looks like." the girl steps up and crouches. She lunges at me and I dodge her moves quickly. I move about dodging every move. I finally grow bored of this game and stand still I jump and turn at the last second wrapping my arms around her neck and balancing on her back. I put my teeth to her neck and hop down. I smile at her warmly and turn to the rest of them.

"Good. Now young ones, that is how you fight. You do not lung at someone because then they will block your attacks and essentially kill you. If you move with purpose you will find it much easier to battle against them. Any questions?" I ask loudly. A timid boy raises his hand.

"Aren't we stronger than you? How did you beat her if she's stronger?" He asks shyly. I laugh softly.

"Well I've been around for many years and yes in theory you are stronger than me, mind you that you should not get any ideas to over throw me, but she took the easy attack and charged I simply dodged and found her patter until I knew her weak point which would be her back after she charged. The one thing you should know in a fight is to never let them wrap their arms around you! Do you all trust me?" I ask relaxing a bit.

"Well I do. If you know all of this about the Volturi guard then I truth your wisdom is in tact Isabella." Alex smiles at me. I smile back at him.

"Good, now if only you friend didn't think my threats were hollow." I smile broadly.

"Hey you scare my enough with the devil twins by your side I'm trying to get out of here as soon as he's gone which I'm thinking will be soon huh?" I laugh and pat his shoulder.

"I think so. Well sooner than I think if he tried to touch me again lord knows that boy won't live past the hour if Emmett and Jas just happen to find out about it. Wouldn't that be quite a show Jas hates his guts enough to beat the hell out of him already." I say with a laugh. Alex laughs as well. Alex is undercover in Conner's army to fix things. This is his last mission for Marcus. He was sent out about a hundred years ago. He's one of my boys.

"Haa now lets get something to eat." He says warmly trying to hide the disgust in his voice. I pat him on the back before walking away.

"Now you all listen to me, if you do not behave, like you do for me, for Alex you will suffer my punishment. Bye now!" I call softly. I dance out and sit against the wall thinking of writing a letter to Edward.

_Edward,_

_I love you so much and I miss you and the children. Please take care of them for me. When I get back we're going on vacation and then spending a week and a half with the family. I will be out of here by the end of the week. I love you so much. Don't do anything irrational. -Bella_

I grin and watch as Alice rattled off the note to him shaking her finger at the last part. I stand and jump onto the roof and look up at the sky. I smile and count the stars. I stop at my normal cluster. There are two bright ones with three dimmer ones around them. I grin and point at the two bright ones.

Edward. God I miss you. Renesmee I love you so much my dear sweet innocent baby, my first little one and my gift from god. Sasha my little beauty and my sweet shy little thing that has an eye for adventure. Aden my hansom little boy. My only son and my baby boy. I miss you all. I miss Ali and Jas, Emm and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, Jace, Eeva, Sarah, and Lilly. I wonder what Jace and Aden are doing right now. A few more days until I see my mate and most of my family.

**Hope you liked it! -DWTP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Already some drama in the first chapter and what will happen with the new Alex character? -DWTP**

Bella's POV

I stood on the roof looking down at Alex and Conner. Alex is looking at him lying through his teeth I can tell.

"Conner I swear she's doing her job, I checked on her many times today. Don't you truth me any more?" He growls.

"I trust you it's just her I don't trust. Good job boy. Now run along and go play nice with Isabella." Alec nods and walks off. I creep around to the back and slide into my room. I slip into bed and lean against the wall. I look at my daughters future. Nessie is a wreck. I look at Sasha to see that she's going crazy with worry. Aden is pacing up and down the corridor right now.

**("Mom please be alright. I love you so much I can't loose you." He whispers) **

I stand and smirk as Alex walks in and kneels in front of me.

"Mom I missed you." He whispers for only me. I smile and hug him tightly.

"As I you my dear." I say quickly and almost silently.

"Do you have a plan? I'll call Marcus and get him to calm Aden and Jace down okay?" He pull out his phone and dials Marcus's number.

"Hello?" I whisper into the phone.

"God Aunty Bella you had me worried are you okay?" He whispers. I smile brightly and run my hands through Alex's thick blonde hair.

"I'm fine please tell Aden and Jace I'm fine. Especially Aden. Please then call and tell the rest of them. I need them to know. I love you Marcus dear. Be good. It's about to get rough so I have to go. Bye." I whisper in a hurry. I shut the phone and stand. I pull Alex along with me. We stand in front of the army and I grin. I straighten my back and smirk at them.

"Here's the lesson today. We're going to learn something new. You're going to learn to be silent and sneak attack someone. Now I want you all to line up and one at a time take your quietest steps." I smirk and twirl a strand of hair around my finger as I watch them.

"No not like that." Alex says softly. He bends his knees and walks across the floor with out a noise. "Like this. You want to put weight on your toe like your tip toeing across the floor but your feet should barely touch before your putting the other down and picking it up." I hear a solo clap echo through the room and turn to see Conner standing there watching us.

"Very good Isabella, thank-you for asking my dear friend for help. He's excellent at sneak attacks don't you think." I smirk at him testing his anger levels.

"Well if you taught them to him of course not." I say with a small dark chuckle.

"Don't test my patience Isabella." I smile and fall back into the past quickly.

"Listen all of you if he tells you to do anything for the next three days follow orders. Now work." Everything replays and I'm standing in front of him.

"Oh you know that's my favorite pass time. Don't worry the tests won't last long." I sneer evily. I turn on my heel and click up the path they create for me. He looks at them all.

"What are you looking at turn around and keep practicing!" He yells. They all get to work glancing at me. I smirk and Alex stares at me from across the room. His eyes widen and Connery wraps an arm around me. I grab his arm quickly and rip it off. He shouts out in pain. I hand it back to him.

"Touch me again and that's not the only body part I'll rip off are we clear. The only male that can touch me that way is my mate and he will happily kill you." I growl out. He glares and storms out. I giggle and turn to Alex who is trying to conceal his laughter. I lean against the wall and snort.

"You know you want to laugh!" I call out looking at everyone. They all snicker silently. Then Alex burst into a fit of laughter. He falls to the ground clutching his sides.

"You think that's funny you should have seen the look on my Nephews face when half of them came to me instead of him. He was scared shitless." I say softly. Alex stares at me wide eyed.

"He went after you and Renesmee didn't he?" Alex whispers once again standing at my side.

"Yes and he lost some limbs for it. He died when he though of dancing around my children's burning bodies." I growl at the thought and my vision goes red. I turn and spin kick a wall shattering it. Alex touches my shoulder and I turn to see everyone looking at me shocked.

"Back to training we have a lot to learn and little time until the next fight." I call out loudly my anger carrying over. They all snap back to what they were doing. Alec looks at me shock evident on his face.

"You had more children?" I laugh softly.

"Why yes I did. I now have a daughter that looks just like Nessie, named Sasha and a son named Aden. He has huge green eyes and brown hair. I love them to death. Jas has a son named Jace and Emm has two daughters named Lilly and Sarah. We have a younger sister named Eeva." I say watching everyone. They are going to be living longer than a year.

"Are you keeping these guys." I look down.

"They will not die. They were not changed by my mouth nor will they die by my rule or my hands. They live after the mark." I state softly. He nods and begins helping people. I watch as his years of training kick in. He reminds me of Dem and Felix mixed together.

"What are you thinking about Isabella?" Alec asks across the room.

"You remind me of my boys that's all." I say with a laugh.

"As long as I don't remind you of the devil twins I'm good." He chuckles loudly. We practice for the next two days and on the third day I sit and watch them while leaning my back against the wall. I freeze and turn stock still as a vision over comes my mind.

They are leaving today. We will fight at midnight.

I stand and whistle. I cal Alex over and he runs to my side.

"Tonight is the night my dear boy." I whisper before talking louder to the group. "Tonight we leave for a fight. I want Nina, Jasmine, Conner, and Tate I want you to do a special mission for me." I say with a smile. They walk up to me. "Tonight you will meet Alex and I here at eleven thirty on the dot. Everyone else will gather in a field a mile west of this building at eleven forty-five. Any questions? You know my rules and you better follow them or they will cost you your lives whether by my hands or not." I call loudly before walking out with Alex hot on my trail. I grab his phone and stick it in my pocket.

"I'm going hunting are you going to join me boy?" I ask with a smile. He nods and we run out. I hunt and then pull out his phone. I dial the number that I have memorize over the last couple months.

"Hello?" Comes my brother relief filled voice.

"Meet the army at the field at five of twelve. I'll be there with Alex. Don't speak. Once there my four best fighters will bring him to the field saying that there is a revolt. Half the army will be with him and the other half will be with Alex and I 'hunting'. I love you and will be home soon brother. You will get your shot at him." I hear and growl ripple through the phone.

"Good because that bastard is paying for all he's done with death by the hands of Emmett, myself, and Edward. Edward especially because he doesn't like other men touching his mate." I laugh quietly.

"Can you put him on please Jas?" He sighs and I hear shuffling.

"Love are you alright?" He whispers.

"Yes, oh god it's so good to hear your voice." I whisper. I hear him clear his throat.

"When I get you back I'm wrapping you in my arms kissing you deeply and never letting go." He says softly.

"I'm counting on it. I'll see you tonight." I whisper.

"I love with everything I am." He whispers.

"I love you too Edward, more than my life." I say before hanging up. A single tear runs down my face. I wipe it away and slip the phone back to Alex.

"Bella can I maybe stay with your family for a little while after this is over?" I nod and he hugs me tightly before kissing my cheeks lightly.

"Thank-you Bella." I hug him and we run back to the cement building. We get there and I see my army sitting there looking bored. I smile at all of them with love in my eyes.

"Hey guys. Now I want you all to listen to me one more time. You will split into two groups one will have four of five more and the larger group will stay here and rest around like the other group went hunt. We're sneaking an attack. You truth me right guys." They all smile and a chorus of yes's were heard all around.

"Good then trust me when I tell you I'm getting you out of the miserable life once and for all." I say with a smirk, They all smile brightly at me.

"It's quarter after so I want you all to split right here." They do as I say and I motion for the a smaller group to follow me. They go off in a dead sprint for the clearing and my group comes up to me.

"What do you want us to do Isabella?" They say together. I grin.

"I want you to tell Conner that we're planning an attack on him in the clearing lead him to it and tell him that we won't be expecting him. Am I clear. If you betray me and do not you will die by my hands. I love you all like my children I may not have turned you and I wouldn't have if it was my choice but you the past cannot be changed there for this is the next best option. Go now." they nod and walk out as Alex starts talking.

"Now all of you will follow Conner up to the clearing okay. You will pretend to be on his side if we want this to work. I trust you all and I know you want a better life this will make it better you will circle around him like your backing him up and leave two openings both across from each other. Then you will shut them when he goes to run. That will leave him unable to run and within seconds you'll be free of this place you'll sit and learn the rules and a different way of life ad then you can leave making your own choices. Now we are to leave Isabella before anything happens." I nod my head and we run toward the clearing. I step into the clears and see my army standing around. I order them to line up in a semi circle. They do as I say. One crouches down and growls. I turn around and move my hands and they stand again. I look at my family of seven and grin at them. They are all dressed in some type of black outfit and I love it.

I grin as Edward steps out from behind everyone. I look at him as he looks me up and down. Then I'm off in a dead sprint towards him. I jump into his arms and wrap my arms and legs around him tightly as he spins me around peppering butterfly kisses on face. I put his face in my hands and stare at him lovingly. I kiss him tenderly putting all my missing and love into that one kiss. I jump off of him and hug Jasper and Emmett tightly before hugging my Mom. I hug everyone else and Alex timidly walks over. He smiles warmly at Jasper and Emmett before bowing his head slightly in front of Esme.

"Ms. Esme." He coos. Esme smile and hugs him tightly.

"Hello Alex dear." Alcie giggles and bounces up and down.

"It's time dear." A she says in my ear. I pull my hand out of Edward's and they follow me over. I stand in front of my army.

"This is my coven. My brothers Jasper and Emmett, my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and my mate for all eternity Edward. It's time my dears. You know what to do. Family go behind them. Do not come out until they connect the circle. I want you all to et them through after connecting the circle with the rest of the army. No one will get hurt if they follow my rules." I state before turning around and pretending to talk with Alex.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. What makes you think that you could turn my army against me in an attack I created them all, they are my children." I see some of them narrow their eyes and look around.

"I would think I did a pretty god job of turning your army against you. I bet you never knew that this is Alexander from the Volturi guard. Yes he's my creation along with my boys of course. You see Dem and Felix what great boys they are trained little Alex to the ability of Dem and Felix. He along with Alec, Jane, Dem, and Felix are the blue force. A secret force created by myself in my years ruling. Yes I am the Isabella Marie that ruled in the before times." I grin at him like a kid on Christmas.

"She died you can't be her." I smile lazily at him.

"Yet here I stand remembering every detail of the ancient threes parents. Such nice people. Conner you know this is pretty pathetic that you though that I wouldn't do this. You and I both know that no one and I mean no one threatens my family and live to tell the tale. Aro and Caius made that mistake and dared to even plan on dancing around the burning ashes of my children and here hangs their ashes around my neck. Now." I say loud and clear. They circle around and meet in the middle. My four that told him move swiftly behind him and wink at me.

"You vile slut!" He yells lunging at me. I loud territorial growl ripples through the field and I see bronze flying through the air before a loud crash sounds as the two collide. Edward's pinning him down growling.

"Don't you ever call my Bella a slut again. I will kill you with out a second thought. I wish I could kill you right now. But this this is for threatening my children. This is for Renesmee." He tears off his arm. "This is for little Sasha." He tears off the other arm. "This, this is for threatening my only son." Off comes the leg. "This is for trying to touch my mate. Your lucky that I'm giving my brothers a shot at you or you'd already be dead." He growls tearing off the other leg. Jasper and Emmett slink out with deadly smirks on their faces. I smile relax into Edward as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck territorially. I giggle as he kisses my ticklish spot. He slowly and deliberately nips at me neck. I swat at him and turn back to hear a shriek of pain ripple through the air. Flames lick up the air and I look at my army. I motion with my finger for them to follow me to another clearing about twelve miles away. We get there in five minutes and they all stand together. I motion for them to sit and they do. I walk over to Alex and hug him tightly.

"Go job boy." I whisper before pushing him toward my family. They all laugh and hug him in good nature fun. I stand in front of them and laugh softly.

"Breath children breath. Now I'd like to introduce myself properly. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but my family calls me Bella. This is my mate Edward. We've been together for a very long time. These are my brothers Emmett, who's the big one, and Jasper, the blonde one. They are my brother's from when I was human. Emm is my biological twin and Jasper is our step brother. Esme is my real mother and also the swan coven leaders, well she was until we all combined. This is Alice my sister and Jasper's mate and wife. This is my sister Rosalie and Emm's wife and mate. This is Carlisle my mother's husband, my step father, and our coven leader. Carlisle you can tell them after I say this. You can be free and roam the world or you can go to the Volturi and live with my nephew Marcus and the rest of the Volturi family. They are not cruel ruthless people they are just as much a coven as anyone else. They only rule about going out and about your self is that you must keep the secret of vampires' alive and that there is plenty of food so you don't need territory. Go ahead Carlisle." I step back into the embrace of my mate.

"For those of that wish to go on your own there is another feeding habit other than humans. My family and I feed off of animals. That is why our eyes are gold. It won't taste the same but it keeps you satisfied. I would like to invite you all back to the Volturi castle however for the Olympic Coven Christmas celebration. Most of us are leaving now and we'll spend Christmas and New Years there and then go home. For those of you who are leaving our home is open for visitors always and we'd love to have you over for visits sometimes. Now you don't have to decide now but you can do anything you like." I growl as the children slink out of the trees.

"Sorry Carlisle but what is hells name are you doing here do you know how dangerous that was!" I shout pissed. Edward gasps following my line of vision.

"I though you stayed behind. You could have gotten hurt do you want a death wish!" He yell at our children as Jasper and Emm yell at their's. Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around me and I'm tumbling to the ground.

"MOM!" Aden yells relief filling his voice. I smile at him and kiss his head. I open my arms for Sasha and she joins the hug with her twin brother. They pull away and Aden tries to get Sasha under control. I walk over to Nessie and wrap my arms around her quivering frame.

"I'm sorry mom they wouldn't listen to me." She mumbles ashamed. I kiss her forehead and then her nose then her cheek and then her eyes. They flutter open and I tighten my hug and mumble soothing words in her ears. She finally pulls away and wipes at her eyes.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my children. Renesmee, Aden, and Sasha. This is Jasper and Alice's son Jace, Emm and Rose's daughters Lilly and Sarah, and my younger sister, Esme and Carlisle's daughter Eeva." I say waving my hand across the group. They all wave and my army yell out hello's.

"You're welcome back to the castle and Alex will personally teleport you back won't you Alex?" I look at him when he doesn't answer and see him staring at Sasha like she was his only reason for living. I smile and snap my fingers in front of his face. He look at my guilty.

"Uh yeah. Of course." I laugh softly and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Alex she's singer and I think she has eyes for you Hun. You have my permission and I'll be watching but don't you try anything funny or I will come and hurt you, she's my baby." He nods and looks at everyone tasking charge.

"Love, did you just tell him that he can try and get our daughter?" I nod softly and kiss his cheek. He look sad.

"It's okay Edward. All dad's go through this I promise. Emmett will too you know. So will Carlisle." I sighs.

"Why does it have to me that loses both my daughter first?" He whines in my shoulder looking at Sasha as she stares at Alex. I look around at my family and find Lilly and Sarah's eyes glued to two different boys. Eeva is looking at a boy too. Then I see a sparkle in Jace's eyes. He's looking at Jasmine with love and adoration in his eyes. I look to my boy and see him looking at Nina is awe. I pout and Edward chuckles.

"It's okay love." I sigh and lay my head on his chest.

"My baby boy is falling in love it's not alright and now he won't need my." I sob into his ear. Then I feel hands on my back and soothing voice.

"I'll always need you mom." I look at me feet and look over at Alcie who's pouting also and Jace is trying to console her. I watch as the group splits off and starts talking. Alex and Sasha start talking and then I watch as Lilly walks over to Patric. They talk and soon Emm is hugging Rose who is crying her eyes out as Sarah walks over to Andrew. Eeva walks over to Tate and they begin to talk. I smile as my little Boy talks to Nina animatedly.

Nina has very curly brown hair to her chest and wide side bangs across her pale face. Right now her eyes are very dark but they'll turn gold eventually. She's wearing a cute little sun dress with lace flowers across the top. She's shorter than Aden by about two inches and they look awesome together. I sniffle and tears come to my eyes.

"Awe love it's okay they'll visit." Edward chuckle. Then it hits me my children are moving out. They're leaving and finding mates and growing up and then everything is going to change and I'm going to be lonely! A loud sob escapes my mouth and Alice comes over to me and hands me a hanky. I wipe my eyes with it as I lean into Edward's chest. Nessie walks over and tries to help and I move my hands around signaling her to stop. I wipe at me eyes and dab away the tears. I roll my shoulders back and whistle loud and clear. Everyone turns to me.

" Those of you going to the Castle go to that side and those of you not going go to that side." almost everyone goes to the Volturi castle side. I nod at Alex and he teleports us to the castle. I look at me family and burst into a fresh set of tears. Aden comes over and wipes them away.

"Mom stop crying please. You know we'll visit." I cry harder. Damn these emotions. "You can always have another baby." He whispers. I look down.

"It won't be the same with out everyone. How am I supposed to have a family when my family is going to be all over the planet with their mates. I feel like I'm loosing my babies." I cry into his shoulder.

"It's not like we're leaving yet mom." I sigh and try to stifle my tears.

"I know it's just you are all showing interest in mates and it's hard for a mother to see her only son show interest in a girl. Now you better be a gentleman like you father and treat Nina with respect or I'll have your ass boy, do you hear me?" He nods and kisses my cheek softly.

"You'll always be the woman that gave birth to me no one can take that away from you mom." He whispers.

"Damn straight next time I'm having a C-section." I say with a giggle.

"Thank-you mom." He says with a laugh.

"No I'm serious. That shit hurt. Ouch damn it." I say as I run into Aden who is standing frozen in place. I look around him to see Nina smiling at me. I give him a little push and wink. He grins and kisses my cheek before running off to her.

I turn to see Sasha chatting up Alex. His wild blonde hair is curly around his head. His eyes are now a very light gold because he took his contacts out. He's taller than Sasha by maybe four inches so he's shorter than Edward. He's a real sweetheart. I'm glad he found a mate. I sigh as Edward walks up to him. I walk over to Sasha and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Why does he have to do that?" She whines. I giggle.

"He does it because he's your father and he loves you. Ask Ness he did it to her not seconds after Jackson thought about Ness. See the thing is that your dad was too protective of us and almost hurt Jackson, Ness actually slapped him as did I." I say with a tinkling laugh. She gasps.

"No way. I'm totally holding it against her. Thanks mom now I think you might want to go calm dad down he looks nervous." She kissed my cheek sending love through me in her thoughts and then runs over taking Alex's hand. I wrap my arms around Edward's waist and hug him tightly. He turns around and puts his head on my shoulder. I rub his back.

"It's okay sweetheart." He nods…then shakes his head.

"No it's not, my little girl is growing up and she has a mate. She's only ten years old." He whines. I chuckle and rub his back.

"Don't you laugh at my you were sobbing earlier when you little boy found a mate." He says smirking. I hit him on the head.

"You are such a jerk sometimes I swear. To think I was looking forward to an interruption free two weeks with you!" I say running my hands down his chest. He grabs my hand and quickly pulls me down the halls yelling for Alice.

"ALICE!" He shouts as she comes out of her room hold two large suit cases.

"You missed you flight but if you get teleported right now you can get there an hour early." I grin and kiss her cheek. She grins and waves at us.

"Don't do anything Jasper and I wouldn't do!" I snicker and Edward runs down the hall pulling me along behind him.

"ALEX!" He yells running into the main room.

"Y-yes sir?" Alex stutters out.

"Can you teleport us to Forks, Washington please?' Edward asks grinning hugely. I laugh loudly as everyone walks in. I hug my kids goodbye and then I walk over and hug Jackson and Nina. I lean into Nina's ear.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart. You make sure he's the perfect gentleman because if he isn't I'm going to kick his ass for you." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I will by Bella have fun on vacation. Edward huff and taps his foot. I walk by and slap him on the back of the head. Emmett snickers.

"How does it feel asshole." He says before Rose reaches up and hits him.

"Why don't you tell me jackass." I hug Alex and kiss his cheek before hugging my mom and Carlisle. I hug Rose and Emm next and Emm give me a slap on the butt as I walk over to hug Alice and Jas. Jas kisses my temple and Alice clings to me. I hug Sarah and Lilly and tell them good luck then I hug Patric and Andrew. I hug my sister Eeva and then hug Tate. I squeeze Jace tightly and then hug Jasmine. I hug Marcus and then I hug Jane, Alec, Dem, and Felix. I turn to Alice.

"You packed his favorite right?" I ask smiling Edward's eyes light up.

"Yes and I bought doubles of everything incase sweetheart. Most of the stuff in there is blue of some shade." I giggle.

"Why did you by doubles Alice?" Jasper and Emm ask confused.

"She buys double because lord knows what will come back in one piece." I state smiling at Edward.

"One time Bella one time and you forever have to be prepared." Edward whines. Alcie chuckles.

"Don't you mean one trip. Edward the whole bag was basically shredded." Our kids make faces and cover their ears.

"Okay that's enough .We really don't want to hear about mom and dad's sex life." Sasha says wrinkling her nose. Ness laughs.

"Sweetheart you never had to hear it." Emm begin to laugh.

"No the voicemail I will never forget!" Jas starts laughing with Alice and Rose. Esme just shakes her head. I roll my eyes and tell Alex to go ahead.

"Have a nice trip!" ring through the room and we disappear. We reappear seconds later on the door step of the Swan mansion. I pull Edward inside and turn on the lightly. Everything is as clean as we left it." I grin and wrap my arms around the front of Edward's waist. He grins and wraps his arms around me tightly. With that our weekend began. Hehe!

**Like it, love it, hate it, got any ideas to make it better, tell me about it. **

**-DWTP**


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter in the Squeal to Covens? -DWTP

**Bella's POV**

**His arms wrapped around my like smooth silk sheets as his voice drifted down around me like a curtain of velvet isolating me from the world. I look up into his blazing gold eyes and smirk smoothly. The left side of his lips curve up into a smooth sly half smirk and then the moment is shattered by a man glaring at us. **

"**Is there a problem here my lady?" I sigh, god not again does every body think Edward is a bad person. **

"**No. I don't need saved from my boyfriend of three years thank-you. Come on Edward we have to get on our plane they'll be expecting us. You know how worried your mother gets." I pull him along and he begins to chuckle before running his hand soothingly across my back. I smile softly as we board the plane and then we take our seats. The plane quickly takes off and I lean my head against his shoulder. **

"**I love you Isabella." He whisper softly in my ear. I smile while pretending to sleep. **

"**I love you too Edward Masen." I whisper in a soft voice. Yeah a whole weekend alone with the man your in love with can do that. I wonder what tonight has in store for me. I smile and shut my eyes looking through the future. Then smooth warm hands are running up my sides. I gasp and sit forward. I turn shocked to the man beside me. **

"**Hey sugar want to find a bathroom in the back and make love?" I raise my eyebrows angry. I pull my hand away from his quickly and see Edward frozen in the isle glaring at his back with a flame so intense it could kill. I sneer at him. **

"**I wouldn't make love to you or even kiss you if you were the last fucking human being on this planet. I wouldn't interact with you if you were the last man on earth and I was a sex addict. You probably can't get any from whores that you pay!" I spit at him angrily. He raises his hand and slaps me hard. I let my eyes water up and clutch my face. Edward walks over quickly and takes my face delicately in his hands. **

"**Are you okay love?" He whisper frantically. I bite my lip and nod. **

"**I'm fine Edward." I whisper he turns. **

"**I cannot believe you would dare raise your hand to a woman. What the hell kind of man are you? I will make sure to call the police as soon as we land. Excuse me miss could you please move this man away from my wife he just slapped her across the face and I feel that she is not safe nor is our child that she's carrying." Edward says softly anger and worry in his eyes. The lady nods and calls for two male stewardess and they take him away. I sit down and curl my legs under me. I unfreeze my face and let the red mark appear. He asks for ice and then wraps a soothing arm around me quickly. I grin and kiss him quickly as the lady comes out with ice. I hold it to my face freezing it but letting the ice melt away anyway. He throws the bag away and the plane lands. The police take the man away and I smile softly. **

"**Do you want to press charges?" I look down and then Edward smiles. **

"**No that's fine. I just want to get to my family for Christmas my babies are waiting for me." I say with a huge grin thinking of my children. I love them to death they are the best thing that happened to me, along with Edward. They nod and walk away. We grab out bags and I run and hug Felix and Dem tightly. Alex appears and I hug him tightly. **

"**You are going to round up Nina, and then you two are meeting me in the garden at five am I clear?" He nods swiftly and I get in the car as Edward chuckles. **

"**You scare him love." He says clearly hiding something. I raise my eyebrow. **

"**Do you want to tell me something sweetheart?" I say stiffly. **

"**No not at all love." He says before kissing me nervously. I pull away and lay my head on his chest. I look down at the floor angrily. He rubs my head and then as we pull up to the castle I get out and walk to the door. Emm comes out and Jas follows. They hug me and kiss my cheek before going to Edward and talking in quiet whispers. I sigh and walk into the house. I move around our room unpacking for our stay and then I clean in a hurry. Nessie sits on the bed and then whistles. **

"**Mom something on your mind?" She asks. **

"**How'd you know?" I whisper softly. **

"**You haven't left the room for an hour and you just fixed that picture of you and dad three times. Sit down and talk to me or I'm getting grandma in here." I sigh. **

"**I'm fine sweetheart just thinking." She sighs and walks out. I look at the picture and see the light in his eyes. Now he has worry in his eyes with a bit of that light. I watch as Esme walks in and closes the door behind her with a lock. She takes my hand and pull me into the doorway and up the winding stair well toward the tower. I sit by the window and she sits beside me. **

"**Bells want to tell me what's wrong?" I sigh softly and lie my head on her shoulder as her hand comes up and rubs my back. **

"**Edward's been acting weird toward me like he's hiding something from me. I'm afraid he's figured out that he can do better than me and he's getting ready to tell me he doesn't love me any more. What do I do?" I whisper my voice breaking. **

"**Bells believe me that boy loves you so very much. He went somewhere while you were gone, after talking to Carlisle and me. Bells don't jump to conclusions he's just nervous and over thinking things. I love you and so does he. Now get ready for the party and go to Alice's room. I smile and slip run my hand along the blue dress with my name tagged to it. I slip it on and stare at my self in the mirror. The dress is slim and navy blue and falls mermaid style to my knees. It has a thick line of blue material under the bust holding my bust up in the deep v-neck. It's then falls down around my body in smooth waves. The thin silk of the dress is covered in translucent light blue material. I slip on the blue peep toe heels and walk out. I smile at Ali's dress. **

**Her dress is black and has a strapless type top with two small strings tied around her neck. Around the top to the dress is a thin band of silver with a small knot in the middle. The tight bust area to the waist line is dotted with gold sparkles like the night sky. A deep v connects the gold to a solid black velvet bottom that flows to her knees. Black peep toe heel adorn her feet. She has her black hair spiked in every direction and she has smoky eyes. Her lips are a pale ghost white. She's beautiful. **

**Rose has on a red dress with a tight upper body that falls into a flowing Spanish style bottom to her knees. It ties around her neck and the top of the dress has a thin ruffle of the red fabric with gold beads on it. It's beautiful. She has red peep toes high heels on matching Ali and I. Her hair is pin straight and her lips are bright red. She sits me down and does my hair as Ali does my make up. I look in the mirror and smile. My eyes are dark and smoky and my hair is curl around my face softly. I look beautiful. I stand and we walk into the hall and over to the girls room. **

**I see Nessie in a silk dress that has dark brown lace on the top and the bottom connecting to a pale brown body with small, dark brown flowers dotting it. A thin sliver of brown silk wraps around the bottom of her bust. Her hair is in small waves are her face which has a thin layer of brown eye shadow. She has on brown peep toe heels like all of us. I kiss her cheek and spin her around. She's beautiful. I turn to my littlest girl Sasha and smile at her outfit. **

**Her dress is a gold v-necked dress with a line under the bust. A small bow is formed where the two piece of material meet. It falls to her knees and the dress seems to shimmer. She has on gold peep two heels and her hair is pinned into a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes are golden and shimmer. Her lips shimmer with clear gloss on them. I kiss her cheek and move on. **

**Eeva is in a smooth maroon dress that is halter top with a tight top and a pin straight bottom to her knees. Her hair is curled and is pinned back so it flows down her back. She too has peep toes on but her's are maroon. Her eyes are a deep maroon and her lips are a shinny gloss.**

**Sarah is in a white farm girl dress with a black belt around the waist. The collar is smoothed out and the sleeve are fitted to her arms. The bottom flairs out slightly ending right above her knees. She has white peep toe heels on. Her eyes are pale white and her lips are pale and glossy.**

**Esme walks in and I smile and hug her tightly. She assesses my outfit and kiss my cheek before standing back to let me look at her outfit. **

**She ahs on a deep purple v-neck dress that has a tight waist line made of the same material. It flowed mermaid style to her knees. Purple peep toe heels adorned her feet. Her eyes were light and airy. I grin and kiss her cheek whispering a soft thank-you before moving onto Jasmine. **

**Jasmine is in a bright yellow u-cut dress with thick straps. A brown lather belt is tighten around her waist and hooked with a gold clip. The dress flows out in ruffles to her knees where is fluffs up. She has on bright yellow peep toes heels to match all of us. Her eyes are bright yellow. Her mouth is smooth and light pink. I smile and move aside as Ali hugs her tightly with tears in her eyes. I pat Ali's back and move onto the girl that will be my daughter-in-law. **

**She has on a green silk v-neck dress with thick straps that matches Aden's eyes. It's pleated at the top with strips of green fabric and then two thin lines of fabric fall diagonally with the curve of her bust on either side. It then flows out to her knees with three pleat on either side. She ahs on green peep toe heels and green eye shadow. Her lips are glossy and she smiles tightly at me. I pull her into a hug with tears in my dark eyes. **

**Oh you look beautiful but you better treat my boy well." I whisper softly. I turn to Jane. **

**She's in a grey dress with flowers all over the top that buttons up with cut of sleeves that zigzag everywhere. It has five grey buttons up the front before it tightens around the waist. It then flows out creating pleats before ending with choppy lace. She ahs grey peep toe heels on and her eyes are silver. Her cheeks have smooth blush on them and her lips are pale and glossy. Her hair is pinned into a bun at the back of her neck. She's beautiful. **

**Lilly walks out of the bathroom in a bright pink dress. It's strapless and her a huge bow on the front covering her bust. It's really tight around the top and then flares out at the waist before flowing out in huge pined ruffles ending at mid-thigh. She has pink peep toe heels on and her eyes are a bright party pink. Her lips are glossy and bright. Her hair is pin straight. I look to the clock and walk out the door with Nina following my smoothly. **

**I stop walking as Alex joins us. They look at my with concern. **

"**Has Edward spoken to either of you?" they both nod and I smile softly. **

"**Ignore what he said if it wasn't helpful. The parent you have to get permission from is me. I will say it now I like you both but hurt my family and it won't be pretty. You are dating my babies. That isn't taken lightly and I want you to know that I want them to be happy and that I'm happy if you make them happy. I'm not the mother-in-law from hell just ask Jackson because I gave him the same lecture. Any comments?" Alex smiles and so does Nina. **

"**Do we have your permission?" They both ask. **

"**Good question. You both have my permission but you won't have children till I say so and you better come back to visit me all the time." I sniffle and walk away to find my boy. I hear him pacing and look at him in his black dress pants and green shirt. I touch his shoulder and sniffle.**

"**Mom don't cry." He says softly touching my shoulder. **

"**I'm just so happy that you found love but I'm sad because my baby boy is all grown up. I love you Aden sweetie." I coo hugging him. **

"**I love you too mom now you better go they are making the big appearance. See you in there." He kisses my check and I hurry away. I meet them in the hallway and smile hugely as they put me at the back as usual, with Rose and Ali. We all walk in and the guys mouths all drop. We go to them and the party begins. All the guys are in black dress pants and a shirt to match their mates dress. **

"**I missed you today love." Edward whisper in my ear the worry still in his tone but well hidden. I pull away and look up at his face. He looks down at me. **

"**What are you hiding from me Edward?" I whisper fear seeping into my tone. **

"**You'll see at the end of the night my love just calm down. I'm sure it's nothing bad." I nod and pull him toward a table before sitting down and watching our family move across the floor in smooth circles His arm wraps around me and pulls me to his chest. **

"**Unfreeze my heart beat." He whispers and I do it. I hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. **

"**I don't understand?" I whisper. **

"**You do that to me love. I always feel that when I'm with you." I nod and refreeze his heart beat. I touch his face and kiss him lightly. He pulls away and kisses my forehead. **

"**Want to dance?" I whisper and he pulls us to the dance floor where we glide about with our family. People slowly begin to sit down leaving only us on the dance floor. The lights dim and a single light falls on us slowly. Edward pulls back from me and I look at him confused. He moves gracefully onto one knee and pulls out a smooth box. **

"**Isabella Marie Swan, you are my everything and I lost you once and don't plan on loosing you again. I've told you I loved you everyday since you came back to me with our beautiful daughter Renesmee Carlie. I know we did things the wrong way but we never have been normal. You then brought into this world our wonderful twins Aden Anthony and Sasha Marie. I love you with so much of my being that words, they can't express what I feel. I knew that as soon as you were in danger the last time that I want you forever, as Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen-Cullen. Now, I'm on my knee tonight on, Christmas eve, asking you one question that I should have asked decades ago, will you marry me?" I stare at him awe struck. Tears fall smoothly down my cheeks and I take a deep quivering breath. **

"**Yes, I'll marry you." I whisper very softly. He stand smiling and picks me up twirling me around quickly. He sits me down and pushes a smooth gold ring onto my finger. The ring has a huge diamond centered on the thin gold band with two smaller diamonds laid beside it. It's old but beautiful none the same. **

"**It was my mother's wedding ring." He whispers before kissing my softly on the lips three times. Then the forth kiss he presses his lips more firmly to mine. I smile hugely tears still falling down my face. **

"**This was why you were so nervous all day today?" I whisper softly relieved. **

"**Yeah. I didn't know what you'd say." He says rubbing the back of his neck. **

"**Well I said yes and now we're getting married." I whisper hugging him tightly. **

"**I love you." He says into my hair. **

"**I love you too Edward, forever and always." I whisper into his chest. Everyone claps loudly and I smile at my mother who has huge tears in her eyes. I walk over and hug her tightly. **

"**My baby girl is getting married. I'm so proud of you honey. I think your brother wants you." I turn to Emm who crushes me in a huge hug. Emm twirls me around and then I feel tears flowing onto my head. I look up and see them falling down his face freely. **

"**Emmy don't cry, you'll still be my go to guy for help. Your still number the number one twin." I whisper softly kissing his cheek and wiping his tears away. **

"**Awe squirt I'm so proud of you. Edward asked Jas, mom, and I if he could marry you. I wasn't sure but I knew that you loved him so I said yes." I smile and hug him even tighter. **

"**I love you Emmy." I whisper into his large chest. **

"**Love you too Bells." He pull away and walks over to Rose hugging her around the waist. She smiles warmly at me. Ali runs over and hugs me tightly before Jas takes me in his arms. **

"**Bells….." He whispers kissing my forehead. **

"**I know Jas." I say rubbing his back. He smiles and wipes at his eyes. **

"**Good choice but I will tell him if he hurts you I'm killing him." Jas says with a big grin before kissing my cheeks and walking away. Then we're passed around and congratulated. Nessie looks at me and starts crying real hard. **

"**Can I be the flower girl like you promise?" She sobs into my shoulder. **

"**Of course baby but you'll have to share with Sasha and Aden gets to be ring bearer." She nods and hugs me tightly before bouncing over to Edward. Sasha and Aden hug me on either side and then kiss my checks. **

"**We love you mom." They crone together. I watch as they stumble off to their mates and then I turn to everyone else and smile brightly. The music begins to play again and Marcus walks over. **

"**Aunty would you care to dance?" I nod and take his hand. We dance flawlessly across the floor and I smile at him. **

"**I'm happy for you Aunty. May we have the wedding here. You'd have to invite all the vampires in the world to come though because you're a ruler of the Volturi. Please Aunty?" He begs. I nod and look to Alice who begins to squeal loudly. She rushes over to me and latches onto my side hugging me tightly. **

"**Oh thank you Bella! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU!" She squeals brightly. She kisses my cheeks before dancing away. **

"**The colors will be black and red Alice Whitlock!" I shout over the music. She smiles brightly. **

"**I know." She replies. I smile softly at Edward as he walks over. **

"**May I butt in Marcus?" Marcus smiles and bows out of the way before winking at me. **

"**Hello there future Mrs. Masen." I giggle and lean my head on his shoulder. **

"**Hello there. I'm so happy Edward. Can we have the wedding here in the summer? We can have it outside in the courtyard. Please?" I pout. **

"**Of course love." I smile and kiss him softly before pulling away and resting my head on his chest as he spins us about the floor. **

**Next chapter will have memories of the children as they grew up and memories of when the Cullen men went on business trips. -DWTP **


End file.
